


It Is Not Fucking Bleached

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hide finds fanfiction where people think his hair is bleached and he >:^(</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Not Fucking Bleached

Hide smirked to himself as he went in the Tokyo Ghoul tag on this fanfiction website - Archive Of Our Own, was it? They had no idea he was a real person - that Ishida Sui guy had trouble coming up with his own interesting characters so he just asked random strangers if they'd like to be in his manga as a character. Hide was amazed at how popular the manga had gotten, as well as how many of its fans adored him. Of course he looked like the character and had the same name and personality, however, he had a different last name in the manga to assure him a little privacy.

Hide was a curious person. He knew every big franchise would have a lot of fanfiction, and fanfiction he did find - he clicked on one that had him paired with that Kaneki guy he knew from university. He knew he'd also been in the manga and they were best friends in it, even though they barely knew each other in real life. It was sort of weird, but Hide didn't really care. People were gonna do what they were gonna do and he couldn't stop them.

He was about halfway into this smutty fanfiction when it mentioned "Hide's dry, bleached hair" and he contorted his face in distaste.

His hair was _far_ from dyed.

Had this author ever actually seen a real blond person? Like ever? A lot of them had darker roots because it gets bleached by the sun and the roots get less sun. Hell, there were a couple characters with fucking _purple_ hair and no one bat an eye - but if there's a guy who has different colored roots, it's _obviously_ dyed. Even though there was a childhood scene where he was like five and had the exact same hair.

He frowned and leaned back in his chair.

Fucking preps.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me expressing my annoyance at people who think hide's hair isnt natural. and my hair is naturally the same color (its purple now) and it just................... it irks me
> 
> ok i need to go update my immortal


End file.
